It is well known that insects in general can cause significant damage, not only to crops grown in agriculture, but also, for example, to structures and turf where the damage is caused by soil-borne insects, such as termites and white grubs. Such damage may result in the loss of millions of dollars of value associated with a given crop, turf or structures. Insecticides and acaricides are useful for controlling insects and acarids which may otherwise cause significant damage to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans, potatoes, and cotton to name a few. For crop protection, it is desirable to use effective chemical insecticides and acaricides which can control the insects and acarids without damaging the crops, and which have no deleterious effects to mammals and other living organisms.
For commercial agricultural use it would be of benefit to combine insecticides that have somewhat different spectrums of activity and residual effectiveness in order to benefit from each of the individual insecticidal properties. Mixtures containing two or more insecticide compositions have been practiced in the art in order to benefit from the insecticidal properties of the individual components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,586 discloses an insecticidal and/or acaricidal composition obtained by mixing N-(3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimide)-methyl chrysanthemate with 5-(2-propynyl)furfuryl 3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate.